The Spirit Toad
The Spirit Toad was the first Cutieguy Arch-Guardian. He was directly created by The Shiny Frog himself as the first Guardian of all time. The Spirit Toad in Cutieguy Mythology Shortly after existence was created, The Spirit Toad, the first Guardian that the Shiny Frog created decided to go about his own course. He left his post at the right hand side of The Shiny Frog, and as the Arch-Guardian and set about creating the ultimate perfect Cutieguy egg. After years of work and sacrifice, the Spirit Toad infused all of his remaining life force into the mysterious glowing egg of perfection. As a result, the already ancient Arch-Guardian was now powerless and lacking of energy. With the help of a few of his Guardian followers who also gave up their spirits for the mission, the egg hatched. Out came a small, innocent, perfectly built toad. Unknown at the time, this toad possesed the power to destroy all of The Shiny Toad's Guardian Host along with the Sugarbowl with just one maliscious thought, but he was born pure of heart, spirit, and mind. His birth created the sun and when he slept for the first time, night fell. The Spirit Toad had constructed an elaborate labrynth of entertainment for his superior foster-grandchild. One day, while wandering in the infinite labrynth, the young Toad King lost his favorite toy, a miniature replica of the planet earth, one of the many planets inhabited by cutieguys and parasites. Because he was still very young, his anger created fire and destructive storms around him. When he slept, his dreams were consumed by nightmares that became reality around him. Because of this, his labrynth became inhabited by the creatures of his twisted nightmares which he accidentally willed into being. When he grew up, he emerged from his labrynth a grumpy god-toad. The first thing he noticed was his foster-Grandfather still in the same place that he was before the Toad king had entered the labrynth, 250 thousand years before, however, he had turned into stone. A stone that was neither dead nor alive. This, along with his traumatic childhood in the labrynth caused the grumpy Toad King to get angry Personality Very little is known about the personality of the Spirit Toad. All that we currently know is that he left the ranks of the Shiny Frog for some reason, and decided to create The Toad King. Many Technology turtles suspect that The Spirit Toad was angry with the Shiny Frog, or wanted more power so The Spirit Toad may have created The Toad King to destroy The Shiny Frog so that he could take control as the Supreme Being. Many suspect that The Spirit Toad underestimated the power of the Toad King. Relationships The Sepultra Spider Although they never encountered one another, before the Sepultra Spider became the Sepultra Spider, The Spirit Toad was a Superior Guardian because he was the Arch-Guardian and the first guardian ever created. The Sepultra Spider was the second Guardian ever created and therefore was lesser. There is much speculation among Technology Turtles as to who was the stronger being once the Sepultra Spider Evolved. The leading theory assumes that they would then be equals, until The Spirit Toad infused all of his power into the first egg, the egg of the Toad King. The Shiny Frog Little T and The Green Guy are close friends. They go with each other along with The Rich Guy on almost every adventure they do. They are very loyal to each other too. They have known each other for a long time. The Toad King Little Bro and Little T have a troubled relationship. They were once close friends until Little Bro went missing for a few years. Later, Little T saw him again but with Cutieguy Heros as well. Little T asked Little Bro to live with him, but Little Bro refused. Little T currently dislikes Little Bro, while Little Bro has no opinion on Little T. Cutieguy Guardians Little T and Skittles were best friends a long time ago, until Skittles went missing along with Little Bro. Skittles is still missing to this day. Parasite Guardians Little T and The Toad King had a very troubled relationship. He was often grumpy with Little T and demanded gummyguys from him. After The Toad King's death, Cutieworld began to fall apart until The Shiny Frog was brought back. = Category:Other